Unfathomable Blue Butterfly
by Delicate Scarlet
Summary: What happens when a girl who's healing from a horrible,traumatic break up gets the best advice from a wise,crazy old man to move on,learn from experience & jokingly tells her to become a teacher.She takes the advice literally & goes off to Sohma territory


_Hello_, ummm... what should i say. Oh, firstly Im Delicate Scarlet, I decided to publish stories which is a passion of mine. So, this is my first story featuring a OC and _Hatori_! If you don't like OC creations then just **leave**, I don't want any of your **nasty reviews**, just click on the back button and you'll be saved XD. Anyway this story involves my love Hatori & fruits basket! Rated **T **and one chapter will have mature content in the later future. Review and tell me if you like. Thank you peeps. **Warning: **a wee bit sad hahaha wait, why I'm I _laughing_? ok, anyways this will be sad, but don't distress there is more happier chapters to come. Also I don't own anything involving fruits basket, just this story I wrote. I hope you keep reading my stories, Thanks :) -_Delicate Scarlet_

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Advice from a old man_**

The cold air came gushing over my skin made Goosebumps develop on my skin. The moon also accompanying my sadness that drives my heart into the darkness once again.

The ocean water touching the tips of my toes, the feeling of grief devouring my body painfully and slowly.

Why did it have to happen...Why did you break my heart?

"I thought you loved me...?"

I look down at the Ocean's sand hiding my tears that came running down my cheeks without stop.

It felt so unreal; my brain couldn't process what was happening.

After so many years with him I never thought he would hurt me, he was always there in the tough times. He was always the person that supported me when my parents died, he always there to cheer my spirit up when hardships got to me. I believed he truly wished for my happiness.

"You told me you never let anybody hurt me but who would have known that the person I loved the most in my life turned out to person that hurt me the most."

My world quickly took a horrible turn.

It happens so suddenly...

_Flashback_

Gray clouds were covering the sun that is painfully tried to pull away, the wind furiously blowing the trees. What a perfect day to destroy someone's love.

You told me to meet you at the place where the elegant swans gather at, the moon griming down at the pond, the place where you told me that we would be together forever.

I could see it in his eyes…the love I once believed in has vanished, died completely, my stomach began to knot.

"I can't do this anymore."

Those simple 5 words left your lips so smoothly, so quickly… but those exact words replay over and over in my mind countless of times. What I'm I to do…how can I live on without him.

"What?" that's all I could say.

"You heard me; I don't want to be with you." I could hear the disgust in his voice.

"Oh, I see…" In the back of my mind my fighting spirit yelled at me, is that all! Tell him he's a fucking jackass, he can go to hell, come on kaori! For Pete's sake your name means strength, use some a little. This is not you; you are an optimistic, kind hearted, happy person. I knew this wasn't me, I was always referred to the hot headed, wrestle loving girl, the daughter of firefighter that could kick anybodies ass that stood in her path that could do anything she set her mind on.

I just couldn't feel, and didn't want to, what other way should I feel…I just didn't want to deal with emotions now. I wanted to bury all the emotions and pains I have endured overall; my family death and now this, this was too much for a 17 year old. My tough exterior was now broken along with my willpower.

"I found someone who I came to believe is my actual love."

So, he found someone else… god, my heart is currently going through hell and now my self confidence just shattered as well…great.

"Well, if you don't have anything else to say I will be leaving, bye" With that he left. What he didn't realize is he left a girl who loved him without capacity, shit! She would die for him for Christ's sake.

_End of flashback_

It's been now four month since that horrible encounter, I know that I'm pathetic. Still crying over a piece of shit of a man, but come on he was a man I devoted my heart. You're not magically going to be over it after one day… it takes time for the heart to mend back, but when I think about its going to take a lot longer for my heart. My first breakup…when it happened I didn't know how to react and how to cope, I was so new to this pain, a pain no one should ever experience. I felt guilt, pain, sorrow, grief, bitterness. I don't know why they call it heartbreak; it feels like every part of my body is broken too.

My whole identity is shattered, it's like death**. **Love is never wanting to lose faith, never wanting to give up, and never truly moving on. Love is knowing and praying in the deepest part of what's left of your heart that they feel the same, now that the same love I always cherish and thank god for betrayed me what I'm I to do. What I'm I suppose to do? I asked god that same question numerous of times. I look at the ocean's waves smoothly washed over the sand; I only wished that my sorrow can be washed away just like the sand.

"Weight it must be light wherever you are, and I bet you don't think twice wherever you are, I guess we lie under different stars."

"I wish I could disappear the sadness that is within your heart."

I turn my head suddenly to the side to see an old man sitting next to me looking out at the ocean.

"Excuse me Mr. Old man but...you have no right to get into someone's business." I coldly tell this man. What's his problem? This isn't any of his business; I really don't want to deal with this.

He smiles at the sand, and then moves his head up and looks me straight into my eyes.

A gasp escape my lips, his eyes were...dark, his eyes showed a story, a past. Those eyes…

Something about him made me wonder...his presence comfort me oddly and felt as if he was a savior weird as it sounds.

"Why are you crying tears of unhappiness?" the man straightforward told me, I felt obliged to tell him.

"Someone I thought loved me hurt me to the extent where I don't know what to do with my life" my eyes fell to my cold, pale hands.

The man eyed my every movement, "Young girl I seen many horrible things in my life. I have experience things that would make a good man turn bad, the true evil that this world we stand on holds, but you must move on and live your life god privilege you to have, Pain is inevitable, but suffering is optional. There may be sadness in this world, but there is also happiness and let's not forget the all mighty beer. "

I look at him surprised, what he said made sense but I wish I could do it; tears just flow down my cheeks.

"Stop that now dumb girl, Relationships are like glass. Sometimes it's better to leave them broken than try to hurt yourself putting it back together and you got a lot of life ahead of you, your decent looking and young, go become a teacher and put some useful information in young people's brains" The old man winked playfully, succeeding on putting a smile on my face.

I felt this weight lifted from my heart, a feeling so indescribable. I don't want to cry anymore, I want to smile at the sun, sky, and trees! I want to yell at the ocean that I will rule the world, that I won't let some dumb man bring me down. Nope not this girl, this girl is a tough fighting, kind heart bitch that can shake up your world.

"You know what old man your advice is pretty good coming from a prehistoric, cranky man." I cleverly say.

I want to become happy and find my true meaning in life.

The man smiled, "That's what I'm talking about!"

I stood up, pumped up, and walked where the sun was shining at. I know I still got a lot of demons to demolish in me, but step by step I will become me again, the days where this girl in the mirror seem like a different person is over.

Someday the day will come when I can talk to you (bastard) with a smile.

_**Chapter 2: Blue Butterfly**_

Hello, I'm _Takashi Kaoru_; I'm 18 years old, a high school graduate thanks to numerous jobs to pay for my tuition. I was adopted by my fun loving Japanese parents who been deceased since I was 11 years old; I miss them immensely, but know there happy their spunky, hot headed daughter is a fighter in life…well maybe. Basically I'm orphan who needs to do drastic things to find a home to shelter me and food for my survival. I'm currently recovering from a horrible breakup that left me broken and afraid of moving on. I received advice from an old, cranky, humorous man to move on from my own sake and become a teacher. Thanks to that old man and how my parent raised into a wrestle loving, unstoppable girl, I now off to start a career involving teaching.

In this moment I'm in search for a job as private tutor and a nice home to sleep in.

The blazing sun hit without mercy my golden walnut hair that is currently in a ponytail and frying from the hellish hot sun. I sipped on my free water I begged to have from a small store clerk that looked at me in pity, I know it's really bad, but a girl got to survive out here, but deep down I felt sad and depressed to have to do something so pitiful, that's why with shiny confidence I set off to start a career that touches and tugs a sensitive side of me, teaching.

I sat uncomfortably on the park bench looking fiercely at the newspaper in search of a job that could help my career set off. I may not be a professional working teacher but with the knowledge I learned from stacks full of books on teaching from the library, may I say I'm pretty knowledgeable.

"Another day, another disappointment…wait! Kaoru no negativity, you got to have courage and strength of a dragon, wisdom of a monkey , transformation and the ability to accept change of the butterfly and kindness of the deer!" I stand quickly on my two feet and slap my hands together with recovered confident, only to see how crazy I look to children who are looking at me with fright and parent rushing to children away from the park.

"Hahahaha, I'm just kidding!" I wave my hands in a defensive pose, only to clear out the park.

"Man, I did it again, Kaoru you got to work on your social skills." I slump down on the hot bench and sighed looking up at the trees.

"The sakura trees will bloom any day now." I look them and started to wonder how amazing it would be to bloom beautifully like those cherry blossoms.

I then noticed something blue and fluttering, I got up and stood on my tippy toes and looked at this mysterious object. A smile came to my face when I discovered it was a blue butterfly.

"Kawaii, it's beautiful!" I felt happy that my inner animal spirit was right in front of me.

"You are beautiful aren't you" I said so softly to the butterfly that flapped its wings lightly not looking bothered by the hot sun, in my mind I knew this must be good luck. My father always said that when you're inner animal spirit was in front of you it was good luck and a foreshadowing that good things may happen soon. The blue butterfly reflected on my blue eyes, I was in amazement.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see a man with stunning green eyes look at me with curiosity and awe, I ignore him and just looked selfishly at the butterfly who stole all my attention, but the moment I glimpsed at him out of the corner of my eye I wondered what he was looking at.

* * *

_Hatori POV_

This girl…

I wonder why she is looking so happily at the butterfly. I don't know why but when that girl smiled she won my undivided attention. She looked so careless looking at the butterfly; it made me wonder why she was smiling so sheepish at the butterfly. The more I looked the more I began to wonder and notice the girl. Her blue eyes looked like the ocean water; her light brown hair looked illumined and glowed beneath the sun. Her body was curved and slender of a woman, and her womanly assets… kami, I need to stop reading Shigure's adult novels he forces me read.

I rubbed my temple and looked down at the floor. Look at yourself, you just stopped to smoke and now your spying on a girl, you must stop this at once, but I couldn't. The girl for some reason memorized me. She looked so delicate and strong…so beautiful.

The girl looked like the age of Tohru and the Sohma boys, Kyo and Yuki. This can't continue, what kind of creep am I, I should go now; Shigure is waiting for me at his home for a cup of tea. I then turn to walk towards the car when I had an urge to look the girl once more, I won't be ever seeing her again.

I turn to see the girl with blue eyes lifting a finger slowly to the butterfly I believe trying to get the butterfly to fly on top of her finger, I knew it was impossible

"Is this girl stupid?"

A second later, I couldn't believe my own eyes, I was shocked, my eyes widen to see the butterfly…butterfly flew on top of her finger like it was nothing, not even showing an ounce of distress.

This girl…

Memories of kana began to overflow…pain, remorse, guilt. I don't want to remember, I don't want to remember. I'm the one who committed the sin and cause the darkness. I lost and hurt the one I love, the only person in the world that I felt at ease with. My rock, my world, my everything. The heart was made to be broken; it seems to me that love of some kind is the only possible explanation of the extraordinary amount of suffering that there is in the world.

Torture, living with myself was torture. The only reason I was put on this earth was to fulfill the duties of that of the caretaker. The Doctor of the Sohma household, the man that erased the memories of those would discover the zodiac curse. I was a cursed Juunishi.

"Shit…"

With that I turn to my car, get in and drive away only to unfortunately have the girl with blue eyes and the ability to get close to butterflies on my mind. I now began to dislike this girl… deep down I knew why I irk and disliked this girl, its because she made me feel a inch of hope and rekindled the feelings of adoration and love.

* * *

_Back to Kaoru _

I managed to get the butterfly land on my finger, dang I'm awesome.

"That's what you call Kaoru's awesome, extravagant ability, something good defiantly going to happen!"

I looked back at the butterfly only to see it flutter away towards the woods.

"Wait, butterfly, I want to bask in your greatness a little more! Come on don't fly away" I run towards the butterfly that was escaping from my sight. No!

After running after the butterfly for a good 5 to 10 minutes I stop to find myself on a property, a beautiful, towering home with amazing Japanese architecture, and the two stories house had large doors and windows that could get some seriously nice sunlight in.

"This must be owned by some rich folks." I blankly stare at the home, in awe. People actually live here, how lucky are they I thought. I then realize that I been looking at the home and forgot all about the butterfly. I squint hard to try to find the blue butterfly that visibly hard to see, I then see it on the porch of the home.

"It won't do any harm to just walk down to the home and get miss blue butterfly, it'll take a second." I then start to walk carefully down the hill to the huge house to retrieve miss blue butterfly, about carefully walking down the hill hahaha I sort of clumsily collapse and slide on my bum to hit a car next to the home. To my good luck the hit triggered the alarm of the car, the alarm screamed and yelled furiously.

"Great…I thought you were good luck, miss blue butterfly." I say quietly to the butterfly flapping its wings looking innocent, like it didn't cause anything. I hurriedly got to my feet and run to the porch where butterfly landed on; I offered my finger to the butterfly.

"Come on, miss blue butterfly, no more fun and games we got to get out of here or we're in big trouble." I then hear heavy footstep quickly coming towards me.

"Aaaaa…come on damn butterfly." But the butterfly didn't budge, I'm so dead.

I hear the door slide open to see a pairs of feet; I look up and see the man with green eyes.

* * *

Soo, I hoped you enjoyed it, it was nice writing it as well :) _Review _and tell me if you _like _the _storyline_


End file.
